


From Heaven

by eunrihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fantasy, I Tried, LITERALLY, M/M, Taeyong is an angel, a mess, but only mentioned and not detailed, nct 95 line, slight lumark, some NCT members are mentioned, some markyong, there are deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunrihae/pseuds/eunrihae
Summary: “I think he’s a sky angel or guardian or something like that. And I’m serious. I have proof!” Jaehyun looked straight into his Johnny’s then Yuta’s eyes.“Alright mate, what is it this time?”ORan AU where Taeyong cried along with the skies and Jaehyun thought he wasn't a mere human.





	From Heaven

Jaehyun met Taeyong last year. After posting few notice on his chat groups and sticking few flyers on the university’s student’s board about the vacancy in his apartment, several students contacted him. Taeyong included. To be honest, anyone could be his new housemate as long as he had someone to split the rent with but Taeyong personally came to the apartment to inspect his soon-to-be apartment too to check whether the apartment was to his liking or not. After discussing some matters, Jaehyun got to know that Taeyong went to the same university as him, and was a very neat and organised person. Neat and tidy was the very first criteria in his Housemate Criteria Lists. 

That was how the two of them became housemates and later, more than that.

*

He did not notice it at first, because even though they lived under the same roof, they still slept in their own separate rooms. The first time he noticed it was when they decided to have a movie night together and watched ‘Sunny’. The movie was funny. He and Taeyong laughed and maybe Taeyong teared up a little when it came to the sad scenes.

“Hey, it’s raining outside,” Taeyong said softly.

“Really? No wonder it’s cold,” Jaehyun replied with his mouth full with their home-made popcorn.

“Yeah…” Taeyong sighed. 

The rain became heavier when they were getting to the movie’s ending. And that was when he noticed the tears falling down Taeyong’s cheeks. Maybe he was touched by the movie was what Jaehyun thought. 

*

Taeyong was a very soft person. Jaehyun can’t get mad at him. Even when Taeyong made his laptop hang for an hour and Jaehyun had an assignment to submit by tomorrow morning and he had not started anything yet.

Johnny said he’s whipped but honestly, who could be mad at Taeyong? Even Johnny offered Taeyong to buy him some strawberry mochis when Taeyong hung out with them last week. Yuta clicked with Taeyong right after they met when Jaehyun brought his friends over. He made Yuta do silly things with him too. He made everyone want to spoil him. Taeyong was lovable and he’s not whipped.

“Taeyong..” Jaehyun called for him while knocking on Taeyong’s door but there was no answer.

“Hey, I want to get a take out. Do you want to join or are you feeling lazy right now?” 

All he got was silence. 

“Taeyong? I’m coming in yeah?” Jaehyun pushed the door open and was met with Taeyong staring out of the window.

“Taeyong, what’s wrong?” He touched the other’s shoulder softly.

Taeyong tensed up and turned to look at him. “Jaehyunie?” 

“I knocked but you didn’t answer so I came inside.”

“Oh.. yeah? What? Sorry I was- something in my mind. I was daydreaming, sorry.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Do you want to eat? We could get a take out or are you feeling like not going out?”

Taeyong blinked. “Let’s just eat ramyun,”

And it was Jaehyun’s turn to blinked owlishly. “Huh?”

“It’s going to rain soon,” Taeyong smiled. 

“Really?”

“Trust me.”

It did rain. Few minutes after they put the ramyun in the pan, the rain came. It was just drizzle at first. Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong’s eyes were getting teary. And when they were eating, the tears finally fell down his cheeks. Taeyong said the ramyun was too spicy before he could ask. Jaehyun knew Taeyong was eating non-spicy ramen but he let it slide.

*

Jaehyun finally asked after the nth time seeing Taeyong cried.

It was a downpour outside. Jaehyun wanted to ask if Taeyong wanted some hot chocolate or maybe they could watch a movie together. He did not thought that he would witness a weeping Taeyong. The said man was sobbing and wiping his tears. “It’s too sad, Jaehyunnie” He sobbed into Jaehyun’s chest.

“What happened?”

He was answered with sobs and cries. After finding his voice, Taeyong finally answered with a small smile on his pretty face, “I become sad when it rains.”

In that moment, Jaehyun prayed to God that it won’t rain again. And of course his prayer was not answered. It was a selfish wish, he knew. 

*

They were on their way to the newly opened cafe near to their apartment. Taeyong was excited. He was skipping to the cafe. Jaehyun told him that the cafe gave extra desserts for its customers on their first week of opening. Taeyong beamed and Jaehyun could not help but grin when he looked at his sparkling eyes. 

Halfway to the cafe, they saw a crowd at the side of the road. There was an accident. An old lady was hit by a car. People were panicking and shouting for ambulance. Jaehyun decided to continue walking. As far as he knew, Taeyong did not like blood or something like that so he was surprised when Taeyong did not move. 

“Let’s take a look,” Taeyong pulled Jaehyun together with him.

“You sure?” Jaehyun was uncertain but he followed him anyway.

When they got closer to the scene, Taeyong made his way to the front and crouched down beside the old lady. 

“Taeyong, come here. It’s not-” Jaehyun tried to pull Taeyong.

“Why didn’t you save her?” Taeyong whispered. 

Jaehyun stopped.

When Taeyong finally stood up, he went straight past Jaehyun. 

“Hey, wait,” Jaehyun grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go home, Jaehyunie. It’s going to rain soon,” 

Jaehyun did not ask anything because Taeyong was always right about the rain.

Luckily, the rainstorm came right when they arrived at their apartment building. Taeyong quickly went inside and was almost running to their shared apartment. 

That was the second time he saw Taeyong broke down. 

“He couldn’t save her,” He weeped. 

Taeyong’s breathing was ragged as he tried to find air.

Jaehyun did not understand anything but he hugged him and rubbed Taeyong’s back while murmuring comforting words anyway. 

“She could see him. They were friends.. not just-” Taeyong said in-between the sobs.

Jaehyun hugged him tighter and let Taeyong cried until he calmed down and fell asleep. Jaehyun noticed that the rain stopped after Taeyong had stopped crying too.

*

“Guys, I know you might think that I’m crazy but listen to me,” Jaehyun half whispered half yelling at his two friends.

They were chilling at Johnny’s to destress after a week full of tests and quizzes. 

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Yuta laughed.

“Listen.” Jaehyun held up his hands. “I think Taeyong is not a mere human,” he whispered.

Johnny sighed and Yuta laughed.

“Look, we know he’s an angel. You already told us so many times before,” Johnny shook his head. “And no, don’t use the ‘did you hurt when you fall’ on him or I will unfriend you.”

“No, seriously! Guys! This is not like that. I’m serious.” Jaehyun yelled.

Yuta laughed harder. “Alright, so, we already have cotton candy world fairy Taeyong, forest fairy Taeyong,”

“Flower fairy Taeyong,” Johnny supplied.

“Right. And what fairy is he when he had the red hair again? Fire?”

“Autumn you fool, and it’s not a fairy, it’s Autumn God” Jaehyun hissed.

Johnny snickered. “I guess this time it’s either the sea or the skies,”

“Yeah, he has blue hair now. Not everyone can pull that off, Jaehyun. You are lucky Taeyong chose you,” Yuta said after calming himself down.

“Okay, I don’t know what you guys are talking about-”

“He likes yo-”

“But I think you guys are right.” Jaehyun cut Yuta before he could finish his sentence.

“What? That your crush isn’t one sided?” Johnny grinned and gave Yuta a high five.

“I think he’s a sky angel or guardian or something like that. And I’m serious. I have proof!” Jaehyun looked straight into his Johnny’s then Yuta’s eyes. 

“Alright mate, what is it this time?”

Jaehyun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Listen to me, okay? I never tell you guys this before but Taeyong… he cries every time it rains. He could control himself when it’s just a drizzle but he weeps when it’s a downpour!” 

“O….. kay?” Johnny and Yuta straighten themselves.

“Every time he said ‘it’s going to rain soon’ it did rain. He said he’s just melancholic but he weeps bro he was bawling his eyes out and say something like ‘it’s too sad, Jaehyunnie, why must he feel this way?’,”

“Oh wow… That’s actually…,” Yuta looked at Johnny.

“This has happened so many times. Or maybe he’s a rain God or something like that? Since he’s always do that when it rains? What do you guys think?” Jaehyun looked at his friends. Maybe he could find an answer, maybe they know someone like Taeyong. Maybe Taeyong is not the only one in this world. 

“I don’t know bro, that’s actually….. I never met someone like that before. I don’t know,” Johnny said and Yuta agreed.

“Maybe something happened to him before when it was raining?” Yuta suggested.

“That could be true but that doesn’t explain why he could guess the weather,”

“Maybe he checks on the weather app regularly?”

Jaehyun sighed, “Yeah, maybe.”

Jaehyun had observed Taeyong and he did ask him.Taeyong said he became sad when it rains, he was just being melancholic, nothing happened to him before that includes the rain.

“Whatever he is, I don’t like it. I don’t want to see him cry again.”

*

_ “Why didn’t you save her?” He whispered. _

_ “I couldn’t. We couldn’t. You know the rule,” the boy before him replied with a gloomy face. _

_ He could feel it. The sorrow made its way to his heart. His chest tighten. The Heaven could feel the boy’s pain. It’s going to rain soon. _

_ One thing humans did not know about angels is that angels share their sadness with each other. God blessed the Heaven with it so they won’t suffer alone. This way they could comfort each other when the pain is unbearable. _

_ Another thing humans did not know about angels is that the rain are the angels’ tears. _

*

Taeyong think he was being unfair to Jaehyun. Jaehyun did not deserve to be confused, he deserved an explanation. It was his fault anyway. He could not hide himself when the tears came. He couldn’t help to want to hug the other when he cried. He needed to. Jaehyun was warm. He was kind to him. He would whisper comforting words to him. Jaehyun made him had needs.

And Taeyong was not a fool. He knew Jaehyun liked him. 

Maybe he liked Jaehyun too.

*

“I need to tell you something and you might not believe me but I will tell you anyway,” Taeyong said when they were eating their dinner.

“What is it?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow.

“You might freak out so please swallow your food first,”

Jaehyun quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth.

“You didn’t chew!”

“Alright, please continue,” Jaehyun grinned.

Taeyong opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again. “I- I’m not..” Taeyong slumped in his chair.

“It’s okay, whatever you are going to say I promise I won’t lose my mind,” 

Taeyong took a deep breath and he decided that this might be the only time he had got this much courage and he already told Jaehyun some parts of his ‘secret’ so _ why don’t just tell him the truth right? _He was sure Jaehyun would be understanding. He was not sure if Jaehyun would believe him but that was for Jaehyun to decide, not him. 

“I’m not a human.”

Jaehyun choked on his own saliva and stood up, “I knew it!” He shouted. “I freaking knew it!”

Taeyong was confused. Wasn’t Jaehyun supposed to be shocked or doubt him even just for a little?

“Wha- Why? How do you know?” He laughed awkwardly. “Do you really know?”

Jaehyun inhaled loudly and sat down. “Listen, you don’t become sad when it rains, you do not cry when it rains. It rains when _ you _cry. I’ve noticed that for a while,” he said proudly. 

Taeyong’s mouth was gaping like fish searching for oxygen. Eyes wide, and his body stilled. 

“At first I thought maybe you have some disorder or just really really melancholic about rain, but you proved me wrong. You did not become sad and gloomy when it’s going to rain, the rain comes to you. It’s like, you are expressing your feelings, like the above knows how you feel. So tell me, Taeyong. What are you?”

Taeyong was panicking. “Jaehyun, I-” He knew Jaehyun was a brilliant one but the things Jaehyun just said were things he tried to figure out years ago when the rains and the skies confused him. It just took an observation for the mere mortal in front of him to figure it out.

“Taeyong, I’m sorry. I said too much,” Jaehyun quickly went to his side. “Breathe. Please.”

He listened to Jaehyun and after a few breaths he could finally get a grip on himself. “It’s not me. It’s us.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked, confused.

“I meant, the above knows how we feel.”

“We?”

“Me and my kind.”

Jaehyun gasped. “Okay, uh… O-okay…. What are you?”

“I was sent by Heaven,” Taeyong closed his eyes and took a deep breath and finally let out his wings.

“What the f-!”

He quickly reached to hold Jaehyun’s hands, “I’m an an- Jaehyun!”

*

“Jaehyunieeeee,” 

He felt someone poking his cheek. It was hazy. What has happened?

“Jaehyunie wake up please I’m sorry,” 

Jaehyun groaned and tried to move when suddenly he felt Taeyong’s weight on him.

“I’m sorry! I’m not an angel, I swear! I was just joking please,” he sobbed.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay and what do you mean you are not an angel? You showed me your wings!”

“I scared you!” 

Jaehyun sighed. “I was just shocked.” His hands found its way around Taeyong’s body.

“You are not scared?” Taeyong looked up to him.

God, even if Taeyong was just a mere mortal like him, he would still be an angel in Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Why would I? I meant, I was shocked and this is something new and foreign. I’m scared of things that I don’t know actually exist but not you. Never you.” 

Taeyong finally smiled. 

*

After explaining some things to Jaehyun like _ why does it rain when the angels cry _ and _ why Heaven made them share the pain _, Taeyong felt like the burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He did not need to hide himself from Jaehyun again. 

Things continued as usual. The only difference was Taeyong let his wings out sometimes and Jaehyun would brush them. Taeyong thought everything was fine until Mark came to him on a very cold night.

_ ‘Rule #1: Don’t get too attached.’ _Mark reminded him.

Few knocks were heard before Jaehyun opened his door. “Taeyong, who are you talking to?”

Taeyong smiled, “I was talking on the phone with my friend.”

“Oh. Uhh, you never really talk about your friends. Why don’t you invite them here? I invited Johnny and Yuta for so many times already,”

Taeyong looked at Mark. He took his phone to his ear, “Would you like that, Markie?”

Mark rolled his eyes but soon joined the giggling Taeyong too when he realised that the human in the room couldn’t see him.

*

Meeting with Taeyong’s friend was fun. It was only Mark so Jaehyun asked if he could invite his friends over so they could play the board games because three people won’t be fun, Mark said. Also, Jaehyun said he had a friend with Mark’s age so maybe they could be friends!

Taeyong snickered when Mark looked at him.

_ ‘I wasn’t born in 1999, hyung.’ _

_ ‘Not my problem. Hey, be nice to Lucas okay?’ _

Mark rolled his eyes.

_ ‘The Heaven said I have to take care of this Lucas soon anyway. Jaehyun makes it easy for me though.’ _

Taeyong raised his eyebrow at Mark. _ ‘I had to pretend I was looking for a house. You are lucky!’ _

“Alright I don’t know if you guys are talking using your eyes or something but they are here,” Jaehyun walked to the door to open it. “Hey, guys! Lucas, I’m glad you could join!”

“The class is cancelled, hyung. Finally I got to meet your Taeyong hyung!” Lucas’ loud voice filled the house. Johnny and Yuta broke down in laughters when Jaehyun slapped his hand over Lucas’ mouth. 

_ ‘Leeteuk sunbaenim did warn me about this guy’s looks and I’m honestly not ready for this,’ _

“You are so dumb,” Taeyong said out loud and did not bother to hide his laugh.

*

They were having dinner when Taeyong suddenly dropped his chopsticks and took a deep breath. He said it was just the Heaven thingy so Jaehyun nodded and prepared himself to comfort Taeyong.

“It’s too strong but I can’t cry,” Taeyong sobbed.

Mark came to their apartment that night, asking if he could sleep with Taeyong. Jaehyun let him in and did not ask anything because it was starting to rain and both Taeyong’s and Mark’s cheeks were wet with tears. 

The next morning when they were watching the news together- Jaehyun sat alone, Taeyong and Mark cuddling- Taeyong suddenly turned off the television when a news came up. It was about the doctors had to stop the life-support machine of a young boy. Jaehyun searched on his phone and found out the boy’s name was Donghyuck. A boy who had to stay in the hospital for God knows how long because no one came to take him home. 

The skies became dark again.

*

The boys graduated a year and a half after they met together with Johnny and Yuta, leaving Mark and Lucas behind. They promised they would visit the other two when they were free. Lucas was more excited about them graduating than the graduates themselves. 

“I can’t wait to be like you guys!” He almost screamed while giving the flower bouquets to each one of his seniors.

“You won’t want the taxes, Lucas,” Jaehyun laughed. 

“Screw the taxes. I want to work and make money and maybe we could..,” He turned to stare at Mark.

“What?” Mark asked.

“Maybe we could get married and stay together forever,” Lucas giggled.

“That’s gay, Lucas.” Mark blushed when Taeyong beamed and pulled him into a hug. 

“We are dating, bro, what the fu-,” 

“We will.” Mark smiled. “We will. Don’t worry.”

Lucas’ face was red. Johnny whistled, Yuta said something along the line ‘disgusting’. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and found the other was looking at him too. _ What about us? _ He mouthed. Taeyong replied by squeezing Jaehyun’s hand softly.

_ ‘Only for a few years,’ _

Taeyong snapped his head at Mark. The boy was struggling to free himself from Lucas arms. _ ‘How did you know?’ _

_ ‘I already received my next person, hyung,’ _

_ ‘Oh Mark, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. We can’t do anything. I’m sorry,’ _

_ ‘It’s okay. We are here to give them the best memories before they go. That’s the purpose.’ _

Taeyong squeezed Jaehyun’s hand tighter.

*

_ “Why do we need to take care of the humans?” _

_ Leeteuk stopped writing and looked at him. He gave the new born angel a small smile and pat the seat in front of him for Taeyong to sit down. _

_ “Because they need to be happy when their times come,” He said. _

_ Taeyong frowned and his lips formed a pout. “But some of them don’t need to be taken care of.” _

_ “The ones that need us are the ones who died in agony in their past lifetimes. There,” Leeteuk pointed at the grand entrance of the Heaven. A young boy was standing there, mouth hanging and his eyes sparkling like the river flowing at the Heaven's Garden. “That’s Huang Renjun. He died because of the war but he’s happy. His brothers were beside him when he was sick, when he breathed his last breath and that’s enough for him.” _

_ Taeyong nodded. No reincarnation needed. No angels needed. He finally understood how the Heaven works. _

_ “Are you ready for your first human?” Leeteuk asked. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Leeteuk smiled at him and wrote something on his paper. “Kim Dongyoung. You don’t wanna know how he died before. Take your time, just make sure he comes back here happy,” Leeteuk held his hands. _

_ Taeyong never knew how painful it would be mourning for a mortal until his very first best friend closed his eyes for the last time. _

_ * _

Who said being an angel was a good thing? 

Mark cried and let the tears fell on Taeyong’s shoulder. Lucas’ time was near and Mark was not ready for that. After the dying old man who treated him like his own grandson, he got a lady who was struggling with life. Mark helped her to see how precious her life is while she wanted to end it. Then there was the little girl who thought of Mark as her own brother. He still kept her little gifts until now. There was Donghyuck too. Donghyuck who did not have a family but Mark made sure to visit him everyday and whispered to him about the world, the Heaven, and the many things that Donghyuck could imagine. Then he met Lucas who became more than a friend. More than anything.

Taeyong could feel the emotions coming to him and he hugged Mark tighter. 

Few months later, the Heaven cried a rainstorm.

*

Years after Lucas died, Jaehyun finally found the courage to ask. 

“When will the Heaven cry for me?” Jaehyun asked without looking at Taeyong. After watching Mark, he finally knew what having an angel with you means. 

“Jaehyun, please,” Taeyong begged.

“Will the Heaven cry for me though?”

“Jaehyun, why would you say that?” Taeyong stepped closer to his husband to hug him.

He thought Taeyong was cruel at first, but who would suffer more from this? It would be Taeyong. Jaehyun might go to Heaven or Hell he did not care but he _ would _die. But what about Taeyong? Who would take care of Taeyong when he died? They already spent years together, who will hold Taeyong when he died? 

Mark was long gone. He said he was going back to Canada but Jaehyun knew he was just up there or maybe looking out for his new human.

Who said being an angel was a good thing?

*

Jaehyun stopped waiting for his time to come. He would rather spend his time with Taeyong and his friends. He was still close to Yuta and Johnny and he thanked God for the blessing that was not only Taeyong but his friends as well. He wondered if the other two had their own angels too but did not ask them. Taeyong said they did not need one because this was their one and only lifetime and would die happy. Jaehyun cried that night thanking God profusely.

*

Many years later, Mark came back to them. Jaehyun welcomed Mark and invited Yuta as well. Johnny could not be there. _ He’s in a better place, _Taeyong told him when Johnny left them. They talked and talked, stories after stories, sometimes they laughed until all of them teared up and were out of breath.

Jaehyun noticed that the skies had been gloomy that week. No rays of Sun could be seen. It was a very cold summer. 

Just like before Lucas and Johnny go.

*

Few days later, Yuta and Mark sat beside Taeyong and the skies would not stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ if you can't tell, or maybe in denial, yes Lucas Johnny and Jaehyun died.
> 
> \+ the brothers that were beside Renjun when he died were the Dreamies (exl. Mark)
> 
> \+ Donghyuck was one of Renjun's brothers. He was the last person to die in his group of friends, that's why he died in agony.
> 
> \+ Taeyong is basically Johnny's angel too. The Heaven felt his pain when Johnny left.
> 
> \+ is Yuta an angel too? I don't know :p
> 
> \+ I used the term housemate because I'm familiar with the term (living in the same house, but not the same room). I noticed that some fics used 'roommate' even though they sleep in diff rooms.
> 
> ps: English isn't my first language. My sentences confused me sometimes so I tried my best to make it sound less confusing.
> 
> pps: This is my first NCT fanfic! And my first long one-shot pfft it's only 3.9K words 
> 
> ppps: Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: @eunrihae_ or @erhwrites (I dump my ideas here)


End file.
